


bad fanfictions in a nutshell

by TrennelTime



Category: AO3 Tags
Genre: A - Freeform, Additional - Freeform, Always, FanFiction.Net, Fanfictions, M/M, Other, Tags, Useless, as, joke!, use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:12:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8530810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrennelTime/pseuds/TrennelTime
Summary: bad fanfictiom is bad. i wrote this cause iwas botrd.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> xoxoxoxo lol ~~~
> 
> also if you dont like dont read! k ;d-;-;-;-; (3v3);;;

LEMON/SMUT, PLEASE DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU ARE WILLING TO!!! EVEN WHEN YOU ALREADY CLICKED ON THIS FANFICTION AND YOU CANNOT READ THIS WITHOUT DOING JUST THAT!!!  
"Straight guy who is my enemy" Said the guy who we don't know is talking when the author expects us to anyways.  
"My enemy"  
They were both blushing, staring deeply inside of our glistening eyes, with my hand on his arm, and his hand on my body.  
"Do...do?!?!?!" He doesn't know what to say; but, he, doesn't know, at all, if this, is really, a good, idea...  
...he could see the awkwardness in his eyes, his pupils, his retinas, his corneas, his cells, his nucleus, his atoms, his protons, his leptons, his quarks, his preons, his strings, his quantum foam.  
"Do you like...me................at.............................................all.......................................?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!/1/1/1/1??!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!??!1"  
Music playing in the background that nobody knows about at all that coincidentally plays in the background.  
They kiss, their tongues are fighting, fighting for space in this kingdom, but they both lock eachother up.  
*4 chapters later, with these asterisks when you could just "bold these words up".*  
They finally fuck, after all this time of painful chapters.  
"Uugggggghhh, you're so tight, broooo~~~..."  
"Uugggggghhh, you're so thick, broooo~~~..."  
They both finish, drenched in cum, and seed, and ejaculation fluids that could...fill up a bucket!


	2. aNOTHER THING!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dramatic poem that I searched up online with tags that have to do with what I just thought up of in my mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY, BUT THIS CHAPTER IS COMING WHEN SEQUEL COMES, WHICH IS MONTHS LATER, BUT I WON'T WRITE ANYWAYS BECAUSE I CAN'T ACCEPT THE FACT THAT I'M TOO LAZY TO DO IT ANYWAYS~~~!!!

SORRYYY!!!EVEN THOUGH I DIDN'T HAVE TO WRITE IN THIS CHAPTER, I JUST DID ANYWAYYYSSS!!!~~~!!!~~~!!~```~~~

xoxoXOXOxoxoXOXOxoxoXOXOxoxoXOXO

Imma just move to WattPad.net lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BYE
> 
> also i wont proofread my previous chapter!!!
> 
> also you are the enemy. ^w^ !!!~~~!!!~~~!!! I know I could've said that earlier but whateveeeeuuuuueeueeueueuueueeuueueueurrrrrr!!!!!!!!!!!11333

**Author's Note:**

> ok baiiiyyyeee!!!;;;


End file.
